The Start Of Something New
by LovelyBlasian
Summary: HBK is a stripper. One night he breaks the rules & his boss Kevin decides to do something about it.The next day he wakes up in a hospital where he meets Chris Jericho.Can Chris save Shawn from the stripper life before it's too late?Chrawn Warnings inside.


**A/N: Well, I typed this last week, but my computer deleted this along with my other two Jeripunk oneshots, and tha new chapter of "Forgive Me." That I was gonna post. So, i'm slowly retyping all of that and it'll be hard to do, since I can't type those from memory, considering the fact that it was all on my computer...-_- And i've been waiting a while to type this up. I promised Shawn Muse that I** **would do this. So, here goes. And a reminder, this is AU. So, I decided to change around the ages a bit. I only changed Shawn's and Chris's. I know that Shawn is older than Chris, but this seemed to really work with the story. So, Shawn's going to be 25 in this while Chris is 27. Enjoy~!**

**(Had to put warning inside ebcause summary was long.) Warnings!: There will be strong language, violence, rape, M/M slash, lemons, fluff, eventual centon, Jeff/Punk(either way around), and Edge/Christian. So, if that isn't your cup of tea, I suggest that you leave, turn away and go read some other story. Thanksya~ :)**

It was 8 o clock at night. Most people would be getting ready to go somewhere nice, out with their friends or something like that, but not me. I didn't exactly have that kind of choice anymore. I worked at a gay strip club called "The Hot Spot." It was owned by a man named Kevin Nash who was also a drug dealer and a pimp. Sadly, he happened to be my drug dealer and pimp. From 9pm to 3am in the morning, I was working the pole and giving lapdances to random men from the ages of 22 to at least 45.

If it was up to me, I would quit. But, I couldn't. Kevin wasn't the kind of guy who took no as for an answer.I started working at the hot spot when I was 18 years old after I had dropped out of high school. My parents were disappointed in me and I hadn't spoke to my parent's ever since. I eventually lost touch with them and decided to go off on my own. I ended up wandering around for a few, but the first few months were hard. I didn't have any money and I traveled via open train carts. So, what happened was that I ended up in Chicago one day and this man thought I was pretty handsome, which I obviously knew, and he told me that he would pay me $500 to see what I could do with my mouth and I did just that. That man was Kevin. He told me that he thought I had great talent and told me that he owned a strip club and asked me if I would like to come and work there and I said yes.

And worked I did. Constantly, for 5 days a week, every week. I would get breaks on the weekend, but those were my days to work the corners at night. Kevin got me into drugs in the beginning of my career. I would've never thought of taking any kind of drugs prior to when I met Kevin, but he got me hooked on a high quality drug. Ecstasy. Ever since then, I was hooked to the drug. I would try to stop, but I had an addiction to the substance and then I would go into withdrawal and the only way for me to get the drug was to do as Kevin told me to and whore myself out to complete strangers every weekend so he could make a quick buck. He already owned a strip club, but all the money he made there was to make the place nice and have a wide variety of drinks so that more people would wanna come, so he didn't make too much from the club. So, that was why he turned to me and two of the other strippers. One was named Randy Orton. He was 20 years old. He was a good kid. He graduated from high school and everything, but his mom and dad ended up getting killed in a mugging along with his little brother and sister. After that, his life just went into a downward spiral for the worst. He had nowhere to go and Kevin took him in,unfortunately. The other one was a guy named Adam Copeland. He was 23. I didn't know too much about Adam. He didn't really talk to any of the other strippers. He just came in and did his thing. All I knew was that he had a good heart. The reason he went to Kevin was so he could help his mother out. He managed to buy her a home of her own, but he wanted to take care of her, so he kept working for Kevin.

One of these days I was gonna get out of the business. I always told myself that there was something better out there for me and that I would end up being happy with somebody and settle down with them. Maybe a blonde guy. Yup. Definitely. Blue eyes...Handsome face...Sweetheart...nice and caring...and he would be great in bed. And we would get married and adopt a kid or two and just live the rest of our lives happily ever after and then we would grow old and look back on the days when we were young.

But, I knew I was wasting my breath. I was a whore. Nothing more, nothing less. And that was gonna be my life forever, until I died. "Well, Shawnie...It's time to go."I said to myself as I looked at the clock and saw that it was 8:30. It didn't really mattered what I wore considering the fact that I would end up naked anyways. I was in nothing but my blue boxers, so I decided to put on a pair of faded blue jeans and a black polo shirt. I got on my black boots and I looked out of my window and saw that it was raining, so I went to my closet and got out my black hoodie and blue umbrella.

I left out of my room and grabbed my apartment keys off of the kitchen counter and I headed out the door and locked the door behind me. I went out of the apartment complex and opened up my umbrella before I began my 30 minute walk to the Hot Spot. It took a while to get there considering the fact that it was cold and wet outside and that where was a lot of people running like crazy on the sidewalks, trying to get inside their destinations. But, after 30 minutes, I made it to the brick building and I went into the alley and went into the back door entrance.

The first person I saw as soon as I stepped into the building was Randy. He greeted me with a smile and I returned the gesture.

"Hey, Shawn."

"Hey, Randy. I didn't miss going on did I? I know Kevin'll chew my ass if I did..." He chuckled and shook his head.

"Nope, right now it's Adam for a little bit along with some other guys. I go on at 10 and then you go on at 10:30 and then so on and so on..."

I nodded and I took off my hoodie and closed my umbrella and placed it on the floor.

"There's a lot of great looking guys out there, Shawn." I laughed and patted Randy on the shoulder.

"Randy, they only want one thing from us. You know that."

"I know, I know...But, ya never know, Shawn. This could be our lucky night."

"Randy, even if it was, Kevin would never allow us to date one of the customers. He's afraid that they'll be a secret cop or something and that they'll bust his ass." He scoffed and shrugged.

"And? We work for him 24-7 and we don't complain at all. I think we deserve to have a little free time while we're out there and mingle with some hot guys." I shook my head and smiled.

"We could get in big trouble for this, Randy."

"What's the worst Kevin can do to us? Fire us? I don't fucking think so. Why do you think Adam's taking so long out there? He's in on it too." I was shocked by what he told me.

"What is this, a stripper's rebellion?" I chuckled.

"Might as well be. Let's just call it a little break with pay."

I thought about it. On one hand, Kevin would be pissed off at us and he might even make us work the corners an extra day or two for a month. But, on the other hand...Me and Randy could meet a really hot guy and end up spending the night...or it maybe even turn to something else the next day. Hell, I wasn't gonna think twice about this. We deserved this. Considering all the shit we've been through. Kevin could go without the three of us for one night. Besides, he had a whole bunch of other strippers who could do the job without us being there.

"Randy...This is either the smartest idea you've ever had or the dumbest idea that ya ever had or the dumbest idea that ya had that got us into a shitload of trouble..." He smiled and patted me on the back.

"Don't worry, Shawn. Alls we gotta do is work the stage for a bit, let the other guys come out, go off stage and flirt around, find a guy, and then we can leave and see what happens. We'll just tell Kevin that I got sick and you decided to take me home and Adam already told Kev that he had a headache, so this plan is fool proof, Baby!" He smiled and I let out a chuckle.

"Alright, alright...If ya say so..."

"You're not gonna regret this, Shawn. What we gotta do is go on together, because Kev doesn't check for who's here or not until 11, so we're on at 10 and we've got a good 45 minutes to find a guy and then we get our stuff and leave and then we have ourselves one hell of a night."

"But, how do ya know that it won't be a one night stand, Randy?"

"Shawn...It's singles night. All the singles are here tonight."

I smiled. Randy's plan was truly flawless. All that was left now was to wait until 10 o clock came.

**A/N: I love how that came out. But, i'd like to get everyone's opinions about it so, please,please review if you feel like it~ :)**


End file.
